


Замкнутый круг

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Но Атос… Этого человека Арамис знал уже несколько лет, но до сих пор он оставался для него непостижимым
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 6





	Замкнутый круг

— Что ж, друзья, мне пора, — Портос поднялся из-за стола, за которым он вместе с Атосом и Арамисом провел несколько последних часов.

— Неужели вам уже нужно во дворец? — Арамис слегка нахмурился. — Не могу ни отметить, что крайне неудачное время было выбрано господином де Тревилем для изменения распорядка караульной службы. Ведь из-за этого нам всем так спешно пришлось менять свои планы на несколько дней вперед. И в который раз мы попусту теряем время в этом трактире, единственное преимущество которого состоит в понятливости его хозяина, что предоставляет нам отдельное помещение без лишних уговоров.

— Вы говорите это каждый день, Арамис, — Портос огляделся в поисках своей шляпы, которую Атос некоторое время назад сбросил со стола, потому что она мешала ему увидеть, сколько бутылок бургундского вина у него еще осталось. Портос и Арамис же по-братски разделили единственную бутылку шампанского еще в самом начале позднего ужина, который постепенно превращался в ранний завтрак. — Но вам ли не знать, что пока гвардейцы господина Дэзэссара, которых вывели за пределы города, не вернутся, их караульные посты передали нам.

— Надеюсь, скоро это все закончится, — Арамис недовольно отложил книгу, которую держал в руке, — я разучился нормально отдыхать и устал от того, что мне невозможно вести более привычный образ жизни.

— Скажите еще, что вам недостает времени на ваши богословские занятия и чтение Святого Писания, — громко расхохотался Портос, не обращая внимания на то, каким взглядом его одарил друг. Потом надел шляпу, найденную на полу неподалеку от окна, поправил перевязь и обернулся к Атосу, от которого уже больше часа друзья не слышали ни одного слова. — Вы по-прежнему хотите, чтобы именно я был вашим секундантом?

— Да, — Атос взял в руки пустую бутылку и бросил ее в угол, где покоились осколки бутылок, выпитых мушкетером за ночь.

— Вы так уверены, что этот трус захочет встретиться с вами? — Арамис покачал головой. — Да он больше никогда в жизни не посмеет пройти по той же дороге, что и вы, Атос, не говоря уже о личной встрече. Тем более в присутствии секундантов. И вы знаете это лучше нас.

— Атос, если все же этот выскочка решится на дуэль, пришлите Гримо. А сейчас мне действительно нужно как можно быстрее явиться в роту. До встречи завтра.

Портос вышел из комнаты, как всегда громко хлопнув на прощание дверью.

— До встречи, — повторил Арамис и поморщился. Все же шампанское никогда не являлось его любимым напитком, и он искренне не понимал, как может тот же Портос пить его в течение всего вечера, а утром выглядеть так, словно никогда в жизни не пил ничего, кроме воды.

— Вы чем-то недовольны, Арамис? Или чем-то обеспокоены?

Арамис отвлекся от своих мыслей и взглянул на Атоса.

— Почему вы так решили?

— Сегодня ночью вы необычайно молчаливы. Вы никогда не отличались многословием, но мне как-то странно было выслушивать только речи Портоса. Порой я был готов забыть о том, что вы находитесь где-то рядом.

— Я тоже умею молчать, — Арамис пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что вы считаете подобное недостатком.

— И вы правы, — Атос допил одним глотком бургундское, что оставалось в его бокале. Арамис давно сбился со счета, сколько на этот раз выпил его друг. — Умение молчать — это редкое качество, которое присуще далеко не всем. Не желаете ли вина? — мушкетер отбил горлышко у предпоследней бутылки и отсалютовал ею Арамису.

— Нет, — молодой человек покачал головой. — Не думаю, что это то, чего я хочу.

— А чего вы хотите, Арамис? — Атос вдруг так внимательно взглянул на приятеля, что Арамис почувствовал себя неуютно. Никто не подозревал, но иногда он не знал, что ответить. Нет, для любого другого человека Арамис всегда мог найти нужные слова, часто не скрывающие, а наоборот, подчеркивающие его язвительность и злую ироничность. Ведь несмотря на свое прошлое, Арамису ничего не стоило унизить человека одной фразой, а порой достаточно было только одного слова. И если изначально в роте и, особенно за ее пределами, считали, что он является легкой мишенью для острот любого рода, то очень скоро мнение изменилось. А после нескольких поединков, в которых противники Арамиса редко выживали, затрагивать его решались не многие.

Но Атос... Этого человека Арамис знал уже несколько лет, но до сих пор он оставался для него непостижимым. Бывший семинарист некоторое время даже от самого себя пытался скрыть, что именно встреча с Атосом решила всю его дальнейшую судьбу и привела в роту мушкетеров. Сколько же причин своего поступка он сумел тогда себе придумать, пытаясь позабыть о настоящей.

Он никогда раньше не мог себе и представить, что так легко будет убивать, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести, что все прежние догмы останутся в прошлом очень быстро, что он сумеет настолько связать собственную жизнь с друзьями. Его единственными друзьями, которые понимали его без слов и принимали, не раздумывая о характере, его недостатках и достоинствах. Как же быстро он привык к Портосу, тщеславному, но при этом удивительно простодушному человеку, который никогда не откажет в помощи и всегда поддержит в трудную минуту, хотя ему самому нередко приходилось нелегко. Ведь именно Портос помог ему тогда, когда жизнь вдруг изменилась настолько, что неизвестно было, что делать дальше.

И Атос. С ним, даже после стольких лет знакомства, Арамис боялся оставаться наедине. Ведь в такие моменты негде спрятаться от его взгляда. Иногда Арамису казалось, что Атос с легкостью читает его мысли. Как сейчас. Да, Атос опять выпил столько, что странно было видеть его способным размышлять и делать выводы. Но Арамис постоянно убеждался, что его друг даже в таком состоянии оставался потрясающе проницательным. Иногда мушкетер мог поклясться, что все его желания понятны другу больше, чем ему самому. И самое главное, Арамис одновременно страшился и хотел узнать, что же на самом деле думает Атос.

Ведь когда они остаются наедине, то появляются желания, о которых Арамис не мог вспоминать без дрожи. Атос настолько сильно манил его к себе, что становилось страшно. Арамис никогда не видел никого красивее. И никого опаснее. Невероятное спокойствие Атоса в самые трудные моменты внушало страх не только врагам, но и тем, кто невольно оказывался в это время рядом. После последнего поединка, где Атос хладнокровно убил оскорбившего его гвардейца, Арамису захотелось дотронуться до друга. Ведь невозможно было поверить, что у этого человека, ценящего жизнь не дороже погнутой медной монеты и всегда готового убить за недовольный взгляд в его сторону и не вовремя сказанное слово, под кожей струится такая же кровь как у других. Что бледная кожа тоже может быть теплой, а руки умеют ласкать, а не только держать шпагу и убивать.

Желание подойти к Атосу ближе, дотронуться до его кожи, услышать, как бьется его сердце, вдруг настолько охватило Арамиса, что он с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте и с каким-то суеверным страхом потянулся к кресту. Уже в который раз.

— Вы сегодня действительно не похожи на себя, — Атос, слегка покачиваясь, встал, дошел до окна и распахнул его. Арамис поймал себя на мысли, что холодный свежий воздух лишь заставил его закашляться, вместо того, чтобы привести его тело в порядок. — Ступайте спать, Арамис, — голос Атоса как всегда звучал абсолютно спокойно. — Вам нужно отдохнуть. И хотя давать советы самая бесполезная вещь на свете, я все же советую вам разобраться, чего вы желаете на самом деле. Ведь иначе однажды вы разуверитесь в собственных силах, а я не хочу, чтобы с вами произошло подобное. — Атос обернулся. — Идите, Арамис. И до встречи завтра.


End file.
